The present invention is directed to a toothbrush, either manual or powered, which includes a handle and a head. Cleaning elements are mounted to the head such as tufts of bristles and/or elastomeric wipers. When toothpaste is applied to the cleaning elements the user inserts the head into the mouth and brushes the teeth in a known manner.
The head of a conventional toothbrush usually has a flat or slightly altered surface to which cleaning elements are attached. Usually the cleaning elements are strands of plastic material(s) formed into tufts, bundles or other groupings. A goal of many toothbrushes is to accommodate the cleaning element profile to that of the teeth being cleaned. Achieving that goal is complicated by the difficulty in matching a toothbrush profile to the complex surface of a typical set of human teeth. The latter generally lie in a “C” shaped curve which presents the need for a brush to address a convex outer curve and a concave inner curve. In addition, the toothbrush should be capable of cleaning irregularities on the tooth surface as well as the interproximal area between teeth.
Blakeman U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,825 issued Apr. 26, 1955 discloses a replaceable bristle head for a toothbrush. The flexible head undulates in a manner so that rows of bristles move in a direction aligned with the axis of the toothbrush handle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,355,546, 5,483,722 and 5,839,149, all issued to Scheirer et al disclose cleaning elements mounted on a flexible membrane supported between a horseshoe shaped handle extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,158 issued Jul. 29, 1997 to Hans Halm discloses a toothbrush handle with a segmented head wherein adjoining segments are linked by an elastomeric material. The segments are primarily oriented transverse to the longitudinal axis of the toothbrush but may also be oriented parallel to that axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,870 discloses a latticework arrangement across the face of the toothbrush head. Tufts of cleaning elements are situated between the boundaries of the lattice and are mounted in the head so that each tuft flexes such that during brushing the bristle tufts will deflect in a manner that increases cleaning of the tooth surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,874 B1 issued Apr. 24, 2001 to Gelder, et al. discloses flexible mounting of toothbrush cleaning elements accomplished by segmenting portions of the toothbrush head, which segments are connected by flexible hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,476 discloses another form of segmented toothbrush head with transverse grooves and an elastomeric portion joining the segments. A method of manufacturing this head is also disclosed.